Universitaria
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: ¬¬.. si lo se poca imaginacion... espero que les guste.. no va a hacer muy largo o eso espero.. mi cabaza no da para tanto...hinata es la hija del presindente de los estados unidos... al fin puede asistir a la universidad.. que sorpresas le traera?...


Hoola a todos otra vez... jiji.. de nuevo yo con otra historia.. ña.. me inspire en una peli que vi que maldición se me olvido el nombre... TT0TT eso no es bueno tengo las enormes lagunas mentales y eso que la película me encanto pero maní tengo planeado de que sea alo mas de unos 5 cap.. que actualizare pronto o eso creo... si es q no me dejan sin imaginación los profes.. bueno bye... espero y disfruten esta historia mas adelante les diré las parejas a eso del 2 o 3 cap... jaja.. matta en ahora si con la historia...

-"hi-su"- lo que hablan

OoOoOo- cambio de escena

(hi)-cosas estupidas mias, como preguntas we!"·/ u otras cosas...

Y cuando alla mas, mas...

1 capitulo: " mi nuevo hogar"

Es increíble esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare, no por que no pueda simplemente por que mi padre no me daría otra, eso por que tiene miedo de que algo me pase y simplemente es un paranoico y ha exagerado eso de la seguridad y es que con 3 guardaespaldas es mucho para ir a una universidad pero no me puedo quejar ya llevaba tiempo que quería algo como esto pasara y para ser sincera ya me siento un poco libre ya que no estoy dentro de la jaula en la que estoy desde pequeñita, es que ser la hija del presidente de los estado unidos no es para nada sencillo, si algo sucediera no se que haría y no puedo hacer nada que este fuera de lugar por así decirlo para no ensuciar la imagen de mi padre... y es que cuando me ven en la calle solo preguntan que es lo que pienso acerca de la política de papá y es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar pero cambiando de tema creo que falta poco para que el avión aterrice, me muero de ganas por conocer la nueva universidad, bueno la primera a la que e ido y es que no conozco ninguna.

Otra cosa que me tiene algo preocupada es que los únicos amigos que he tenido se llaman clara la muñeca que tengo desde los 5 años y Haku el hijo del chef que es un gran amigo y estudia en la misma universidad a la que iré y esta estudiando gastronomía, si el quiere seguir los pasos de su padre... y tengo miedo de que estos mastodontes de los que estoy bajo su protección no me impidan hacerme de alguna...

-"al fin se detuvo-susurre- Haku llegamos no"- le pregunto muy animada y mas que nerviosa a mi mejor amigo.

-"claro ya llegamos hina"- me responde muy serio pero con un deje de diversión en su voz- "sabias que te vez muy adorable cuando estas nerviosa"-siempre molestando peor no me quejo el es siempre el que me saca de los problemas en los cuales constantemente me meto por desobedecer las reglas de papá.

-"si me lo has dicho un montón de veces"- me rió es que el verlo sonreír tan abiertamente cuando estamos solo me hace sentirme protegida y es que cuando estamos en la casa blanca mi adorado hogar (véase el cinismo) nunca sonríe. Pero así es el y así lo quiero.

Comenzamos a descender del avión para subir rápidamente al auto que nos llevara a la universidad de la que Haku esta tan orgulloso de nombrar cuando le preguntan y no es para menos es una de las mejores universidades del lugar. Bueno del país. Y al fin podré ir después de insistirle a mi padre mas o menos un año al fin me libre de los tutores y de todos esos idiotas que me llenaban la cabeza con esas absurdas ideas suyas ya que no tenían que discutirlo con nadie mas ya que según ellos yo pensaba igual. Idiotas pero ahora si podría debatir los temas de mi interés y conocer gente con mis gustos y ah!!... que emoción... ya me muero por llegar y es un largo trayecto es como una hora y media para llegar y solo han pasado que 20 minutos esto va a ser una tortura...   
espero y pasen volando mientras llamare a papá par decirle que casi llego surte que en el avión pedí que no me pasara ninguna llamada y dijeran que dormía si no mi padrecito lindo me hubiera llamada a lo sumo unas 2 veces por cada 5 minutos...  
aun así le agradezco que se preocupe por mi pero a veces se excede y hasta el se da cuenta.

-"hina... hina-chan?... hinata por amor de dios estas viva??"- a pero q dem...

-"si por dios no estoy sorda no grites..."-respondo un tanto enojada y no es para menos me grita en todo mi oído y me llama por mi nombre completo algo que no suele suceder... –"que es lo que quieres?"

-"llegamos"- esta enojado lo se pero que mas da llegamos era lo que quería, me abalanzo sobre el en muestra de lo feliz que estoy me emocione tanto que nos caímos y quedamos en una pose un tanto comprometedora pero como siempre los perros falderos de papá están para ayudarnos pero igual los quiero son como parte de mi familia... au que muy entrometidos. ¬¬...

-"hola mucho gusto tu debes de ser la chica nueva hija de... hyuuga no? el presidente"- a que linda chica por no decir simpática también.

-"etto.. si hinata mucho gusto..."- respondí.

-"a cierto que despistada soy.. mi nombre es Tenten ( se escribe junto o separado ¬¬) y tu eres mi compañera de cuarto "- respondió con total naturalidad. –"Ven te llevo"- solo asentí con la cabeza, ella tomo mi mano y me guió a mi nuevo "hogar"...

era una habitación mediana pero con las comodidades básicas mías. Ósea una pequeña cama de plaza y media un pequeño velador al lado de esta y un armario para la ropa, que no era mucha, a pesar de todo no me gusta la ropa a la moda y odio vestir esos vestidos de princesita como los llama Haku. Solo lo simple buzos y unas faldas, uno que otro vestido liviano chalecos pantalones y poleras. Nada mas y los zapatos olvídenlo con unas zapatillas o sandalias estoy lista no necesito mas, si una chica simple a pesar de todo. O eso creo pero Haku siempre me lo dice que a pesar de la fama de mi padre. Ósea da es el presidente de los estados unidos no soy una engreída, ególatra niña de papi rico que lo que quiere lo tiene no señor yo no soy así...

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"bien esa es tu misión protegerla a costa de tu propia vida te quedo claro"-

-"si señor... aun a costa de mi vida..."-

-"buen chico, y recuerda ella nunca se debe de enterar de acuerdo?"-

-"si señor"-

... continuara...

espero y lo haga mas largo le otro.. odio la poca imaginación que tengo y los otros fics actualizare pronto... al fin recupere los otros.. los había guardado... en un CD... que estaba debajo de mi cama... Uu...

ojala que les aya gustado la introducción o eso creo que parece jijij... bye besos juuju

hinata: y quienes eran los que hablaron al final...

hyuuga hikari: eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo...

hinata: que cruel eres ¬¬

hyuuga hikari: si muy cruel acostúmbrate!!...

teneten: se fue en la profunda

hyuuga hikari: tu calla y obedece...

tenten: si señora

hyuuga hikari: tan vieja no estoy TToTT...

hinata: ya hika no llores

tenten aun me pregunto si en verdad es tu prima, hermana de neji...

besos dejen Reviews onegaii... espero les guste!!!...


End file.
